Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Suì-Fēng
|image = |conflict =Ryoka Invasion |date =August 6th (Execution Day)Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Forest near Sōkyoku Hill |result =Suì-Fēng submits to Yoruichi Shihōin. |side1 =*Yoruichi Shihōin |side2 =*Captain Suì-Fēng |forces1 =*Hakuda *Shunpo *Shunkō |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hakuda *Shunpo *Shunkō |casual1 =Yoruichi is lightly wounded. |casual2 =Suì-Fēng is lightly wounded. }} is a fight between the captain of the 2nd Division, Suì-Fēng and her former mentor and superior, Yoruichi Shihōin, during the Ryoka Invasion. Prelude When Suì-Fēng, captain of the 2nd Division, attacks Kiyone Kotetsu, the 3rd Seat of the 13th Division, Yoruichi saves her by using Shunpo and grabbing Suì-Fēng, taking her with her off the edge of Sōkyoku Hill. At first, Suì-Fēng wonders who this is, as Yoruichi is wearing a cloth to cover up her face, but then recognizes her voice. Yoruichi pulls down her cloth and reveals her face, stating that it has been a while since they have seen each other, and Yoruichi forms a yellow orb of Kidō and tries to hit Suì-Fēng with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 16-18 Battle Yoruichi engages Suì-Fēng in hand-to-hand combat before the two put some distance between themselves up in the trees of the forest they landed in. Suì-Fēng comments that even though they have not seen each other in a long time, Yoruichi has not gotten any stronger. Yoruichi states that on the contrary she thinks that Suì-Fēng has in fact gotten weaker. Suì-Fēng notes that the Tentōken that Ichigo was wearing had the emblem of the Shihōin Clan and asks if Yoruichi gave it to him. Yoruichi plainly admits it, as she states that flight was necessary to rescue Rukia Kuchiki at the time. Suì-Fēng states that the Tenshiheisonban, the Shihōin Clan, has also fallen, as if Yoruichi's actions of helping the drifters is found out, her family name will surely be removed from the list of the 4 noble families, similar to how the Shiba Clan fell from nobility. She notes that the fall of a noble family is not a pretty sight at all. Yoruichi asks why Suì-Fēng is talking so much, taunting her by saying she is either excited to see her old mentor, or she is blowing of steam from her position as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. She asks Suì-Fēng if it was stressful being her successor. Suì-Fēng tells her not to get cocky and think she is still better after all these years. Suì-Fēng states that both the Onmitsukidō and the Executive Militia are now under her control, and that Yoruichi's era has ended a long time ago; she proceeds to take out her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the tree. Without notice, Yoruichi is surrounded by a cadre of Executive Militia members. Suì-Fēng asks if she remembers what happens when the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia draws her sword: the execution begins. Before anyone can react, however, Yoruichi uses her great skill in Shunpo and takes out every Executive Militia member in the area in within seconds, much to Suì-Fēng's surprise. Yoruichi tells her to stop looking down on people so much, as there is still one title that she did not give away. Suì-Fēng takes off her haori and tells then she will take the title of Goddess of Flash from her as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 8-17 Yoruichi comments on the Suì-Fēng's attire, noting that she is wearing the battle suit of the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia. Suì-Fēng attacks Yoruichi and they begin to fight once again. Suì-Fēng notes that they have reached a draw, both gaining a hit on one another. Yoruichi comments on Suì-Fēng's outfit, as to her, it seems to prevent her from seeing her movements. Suì-Fēng asks her if she really thinks it is a trick and uses Shunpo to appear behind Yoruichi and holds her Zanpakutō up to her throat as she releases her Shikai. Yoruichi uses Shunpo to get away, but Suì-Fēng catches up to her and lands an attack. They move apart once again and Suì-Fēng tells her to admit that she is stronger, as it may not occur to her that she is holding back. She states that she has become stronger than Yoruichi, and she says she will make her pay the price for staying away from battle for a hundred years.Bleach manga; Chapter 157, pages 7-19 Suì-Fēng asks Yoruichi if she remembers her Suzumebachi special ability, as a "Hōmonka" appears on her chest. Suì-Fēng explains the mechanics of her Zanpakutō's Shikai. Suì-Fēng appears behind Yoruichi and attempts to land a second strike, but Yoruichi uses Shunpo to escape, after getting a ways ahead Yoruichi turns around goes on the offensive. Suì-Fēng asks if she now understands that she is stronger than her, and that if she understands then she will end this battle quickly. Suì-Fēng the uses her new technique that combines Kidō and Hakuda together, exclaiming that she has never used it in battle as she has only recently invented it. She notes there isn't even a name for it. Yoruichi, however, tells her it has a name; Shunkō. Suì-Fēng asks her what's she talking about. Yoruichi explains asking her if she knows why the executive militia's leader's outfit has no cloth on the back or shoulders, because it is meaningless. Yoruichi then uses the same technique, but at a more advanced level then Suì-Fēng's, explaining what the technique does in detail to her former protege. Yoruichi further states that she wasn't planning on using this against her, but warns Suì-Fēng to be careful as she also can't control it perfectly yet as she sends a wave of condensed Reiatsu toward her.Bleach manga; Chapter 158 When the smoke clears, the land between the torn and scorched, Yoruichi asks Suì-Fēng if she now understands why she never showed her this technique, as it is too dangerous. Suì-Fēng goes to attack her, but Yoruichi nullifies it with Hanki, and grabs her wrist and tells her to stop as it is too soon for her to be using the technique. Suì-Fēng begins to attack Yoruichi again yelling at her that she is stronger and that she should have surpassed her, that Yoruichi should have weakened all these hundreds of years and that she should have grown stronger. She asks how is it possible that Yoruichi is still so far above her after all this time. She then relays all of her pent up feelings at being disappointed, betrayed and abandoned by her former mentor, when she left all those years ago. All the while, Suì-Fēng continues to attack as Yoruichi moves effortlessly out of the way. But then Yoruichi stops the attacks by initiating a Shunkō powered punch, but stopping short of actually hitting Suì-Fēng. Upset and unwilling to fight anymore, Suì-Fēng breaks down and cries and ask Yoruichi why didn't she take her with her. Suì-Fēng bows down to Yoruichi in defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 159 Aftermath Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng apparently come to terms with each other and later join each other as comrades later on during the invasion.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 10''Bleach'' anime; Episodes 56 & 57 References Navigation Category:Fights